Blasted To The Past
by captainwhiskers
Summary: Hermione is sent into the time of the Marauders, and she begins completely new relationships with some old friends.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Any recognizable characters, settings, or events belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing around with them. I will not repeat this at the beginning of every chapter.**

It was a day like any other at Hogwarts. Hermione and her two best friends, Harry and Ron were lounging on the shores of the Black Lake in the shade of their favorite tree. Of course, while the boys were playing a game of Wizards' Chess, she was sitting with her back against the tree, nose deep in a book. She was so immersed in her reading that she didn't notice the passage of time, until Ron said "Hey, 'Mione," (she hated when he butchered her name like that) "we're heading up for lunch. Are you coming?" "Yeah," she said, only half paying attention "you go ahead, I just want to finish my chapter." She heard the boys collect their things and begin to head up to the castle.

She continued to read a few more lines. It really was a fascinating book. Hermione had recently gotten hooked on the theory of time travel. She was quite experienced with smaller time jumps, having had a Time-Turner in her third year, but had never travelled more than a few hours back in time. This book went into the idea of travelling years or even _decades_ into the past or future. The only reason that this sort of time-travel was not more widely known was that it was theorized to be extremely dangerous, and no one was known to have ever done it successfully. Those who tried it were guaranteed a bed in St. Mungo's.

A few moments later, she heard someone come up behind her. "Oh, what did you forget this time, Ronald?" she asked irritably. Lately, Ron had been "forgetting things" as an excuse to return to whatever setting the trio had been in, in an attempt to talk to her alone. She knew that he had had a thing for her for quite some time now, but she could not understand why _her_, when the beautiful (and easy) Lavender Brown obviously wanted him. When she turned around, however, it was not Ron, but her sworn enemy, Draco Malfoy.

"Mistaking me for that blood traitor, Granger? I'm insulted" he said in his usual apathetic drawl. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked. "Tut, tut, Granger, you really should learn how to speak to your superiors. However, I will answer your question, no matter how rudely it was put. I have come to deliver a message from my father." "And what might that be?" she asked, getting impatient now. She didn't see that he was slowly pulling his wand out of his pocket. "Oh, just this… _redeo antequam!_" he cried, pointing his wand at her. She barely had time to register what had happened before she had the sensation of falling, and then her world went black.

**AN: Sorry it's so short, but it's only the introduction. Future chapters will be longer, I promise!**

**Lots of love and goat kisses,**

**Aberforth-goatlover**


	2. Chapter 2

"OOF!" Hermione landed hard on what felt like grass. She still couldn't see very well, as Draco's spell coupled with the impact from the fall had caused her vision to go black. Once her vision cleared, she took in her surroundings. "What the…?" She was in the exact place she had been only seconds before: under the tree by the Black Lake. The only differences were that it was warmer and that the grounds were empty except for her.

She quickly went through every spell she had ever learned or heard of in her head, but she could not place the one that Draco had used on her. Based on her surroundings and her most recent reading topic, she figured that Draco had sent her forward a couple of weeks into the summer holidays, so that she was stuck alone on the Hogwarts grounds.

Praying that the rumors were true and that Dumbledore did indeed live at the castle year-round, Hermione began to make her way up to the castle.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, she finally reached the griffin standing guard outside of Dumbledore's office. She was glad that it didn't require a password during the summer holidays, otherwise she would have been there for hours listing every sweet, both muggle and magical, that she could think of.

She ascended the stairs quickly; eager to find Dumbledore and figure out just what Draco had done to her. She had just reached up to knock when she heard a voice from within say "enter". _"How does he do that?"_ she thought to herself as she pushed open the door.

"Ah, good afternoon young lady, how may I be of service to you on this fine afternoon?" Albus Dumbledore asked with his characteristic twinkle. "Well, Sir," she started somewhat hesitantly, "I'm afraid that I've found myself in a bit of a predicament." "Well, what can I do to help you get out of this unfavorable situation, Miss…?" "Sir, it's me, Hermione Granger. You've known me for the past six years!" "I'm afraid that you are sorely mistaken, Miss Granger. I know every student in my school, and you are not one of them."

Hermione sat in a shocked silence for a few moments. _"Oh, Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin!"_ she said over and over in her mind, finally getting an idea as to what was going on. "Sir, what is the date today?" "It is 22nd of August, 1977" he said matter-of-factly. "Sir, what would you say if I told you that less than an hour ago I was in the year 1997?" she asked. "I would be very much surprised, as time travel of that degree is unheard of, but if you are in fact from twenty years in the future, it is very possible that by your time such a thing has been developed" he responded in his usual calm demeanor.

"No, Professor, even in my time it is extremely rare and dangerous to travel in time so many years." Hermione's heart was slowly sinking. Her hope of getting home anytime soon was very, very slight, but if anyone could help her, it was Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her from behind his desk. "I'm assuming that you had hoped that I could help you return to your time." It was not a question. She responded with a slow, sad nod. "I'm sorry to say that at the moment I cannot help you, but I will put all of my free time and energy into the task of your return." "Thank you, Professor. What shall I do until then? I can work in the library, I'm rather fond of books-" she was stopped by raise of Dumbledore's hand. "What year were you in when you were sent here? From the looks of you, you are still school-aged." "I was a sixth-year, Sir, though I never officially finished, we had just completed our exams the day before I was sent back." "I see. Then you shall be in seventh year. I assume that you can handle jumping into a new year with a very much shortened holiday?" "Yes, Sir. I always enjoyed the school year much more than holidays anyway. My friends always made fun of me for it." At the mention of her friends, Hermione's eyes began to well up.

"Not to worry, my dear. I'm sure we'll get you back to your friends in as little time as possible. Now, we have some things to attend to. Firstly, we must have a story to tell everyone. We certainly can't have you going around telling everyone that you are from twenty years into the future. We can say that you were homeschooled, and that your parents were recently killed by Voldemort. As a result, you decided to come here for protection and to complete your education. Now what about your name?" he asked. "If it's alright with you, Sir, I'd prefer to keep my given name. As for my surname…" she paused to think for a moment. "Bennett" she said finally. "May I ask the origin of the name?" Dumbledore questioned. "It's from one of my favorite books," she said with a blush. "It's a classic muggle novel." This was almost a whisper. "Ah, _Pride and Prejudice_," he said with a grin. "You've heard of it?" She was shocked, to say the least. "But of course, I've read it," he said. I am quite the fan of classic muggle literature, Miss Granger, or as I shall have to call you from now on, Miss Bennett.

"Alright, now that that is taken care of, you will need some necessary supplies. Would I be correct to believe that you would like to stay in your previous house?" he asked. "Yes, Sir, I would like that very much. I was in Gryffindor, and I can't see myself in any other house, except perhaps Ravenclaw, but I highly respect the Sorting Hat's decision to put me where it did," she replied. "Very well, the school does have funds for situations like this. I will arrange for someone to escort you to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning. For now, we will have to find you some living quarters until the start of term." He rose from his desk, and gestured for her to follow him as he left his office.

They descended the spiral staircase leading up to his office, and then walked down several corridors before stopping in front of a rather large landscape painting of horses grazing on rolling hillsides. It may have been her imagination, but Hermione thought she could see Sir Cadigan's pony within the herd.

"Behind this painting are the chambers that you shall be staying in for the next few days, until you are able to relocate to Gryffindor tower with the rest of the students at the start of term. You may create your own password, and you do not have to give it to anyone else. I have some rather pressing matters to attend to, so I shall leave you to get settled. Simply speak a password to the painting, and it will remember it." With a swish of his robes, he turned and walked back to his office.

Smiling, she remembered the very first password that she had had here at Hogwarts, though it was for a very different painting. "Caput Draconis," she said, and the painting swung forward.

She gasped when she saw what was behind it. It was a miniature of the Gryffindor common room! Where there should have been several overstuffed armchairs, there were only two in front of the fireplace. While there should have been two staircases leading up to the dormitories, there was only one that led up to a solitary door. There was a very well-stocked kitchenette, as well bookshelves stuffed with books. She was almost sad that she would not be able to stay here the entire year.

Ascending the curved staircase to the bedroom, she saw that this was also a miniature of the girls' dormitories. There was one four-poster bed, exactly like the ones in Gryffindor Tower, a balcony, and an enormous bathroom, which had a large bathtub (if it could even be called that).

Deciding that she should give her new bathtub a try, she turned on several of the taps, which produced many different colors of scented water and bubbles (just like the Prefects' bath). She stripped down, grabbed a towel, which she placed next to the edge of the tub, and slowly sunk in. It was absolutely heavenly. The hot water melted all of her physical stresses away, and eased her psychological ones. She sunk under the water to wet her hair, and then did a couple of laps in her pool-like bathtub.

When the water began to get cold, she finally climbed out of the tub, and dried herself off with the towel. She did a charm to shave her legs and armpits, as she wasn't able to find a razor (and this was much easier, anyway), and to her delight, found a set of comfortable looking pajamas laid out on a chair by the bathroom door. She had never been more thankful for House Elves. Though she still felt a little guilty about House Elves, she had finally given up on S.P.E.W., realizing that they really did like their work, and that they were well-treated at Hogwarts.

After combing her hair with a flick of her wand, she put on the pajamas and went downstairs to take a look at her miniature library in her common room. After selecting a book, she sat down in a cushy chair by the fire, and read until she began to get tired. Marking her page, she got up, went upstairs to her dormitory, flopped into bed, and was asleep within moments.

**Hopefully this one was long enough for you guys. Luckily, I'm really bored, so I'll probably get another chapter up sometime soon. Hooray!**

**Lots of love and goat kisses,**

**Aberforth-goatlover  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke early the next morning. She had never been a particularly early riser except on school days, but as she had gone to bed quite early the night before, she found that she wasn't able to sleep any longer. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed, and braced herself for the coolness of the stone floor. She walked quickly over to the wardrobe, where she had hung her clothes the night before, and found that they had been freshly laundered by the Hogwarts House Elves.

As she ate her breakfast of tea and toast at the table in front of the fire, she noticed a movement in her peripheral vision. She looked over to find that someone had moved into one of the portraits on the wall. "Excuse me, Miss Bennett, but Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you in his office as soon as is convenient," said the unknown person. "Thank you. Please tell him that I will be there as soon as I have finished my breakfast." With that, the man left the frame, obviously on his way to give Dumbledore her message.

Hermione quickly finished her toast, gulped down her tea, and set her dishes next to the sink. She would deal with them later. She cast a quick freshening charm over herself, and headed up to Dumbledore's office.

Within minutes she was seated in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Well, my dear, I have arranged for Professor McGonagall to escort you to Diagon Alley later this morning to purchase your supplies for the upcoming term. You are scheduled to meet in the entrance hall at 10:00 sharp. She has only been told what is necessary; that you are a new student who has come here under special circumstances. Should you choose to confide more information in her, I can assure you that she is perfectly trustworthy." "Thank you, Professor, but I already know that. We are actually quite close in the future. She is my favorite teacher back home, and I am very familiar with all of her work within the Order of the Phoenix." "Ah, you know about the Order! Good, very good!" he exclaimed. "Now, while I have you here, Miss Bennett, I would like to discuss with you the rules of time travel." "Yes, Professor, I am quite aware of the rules, as I was in possession of a Time-Turner in my third year in order to take all of the classes I wanted to." "Really, in your third year? That is most impressive! However, I believe from the little you have told me of the future, that should you feel that something could be tweaked, that you should feel free to do so. Seeing as you have been thrown into the past, the future that you know no longer exists, as your mere presence here has disrupted the timeline."

This gave Hermione a lot to think about. When she had first learned the rules of time travel, the most important thing was to not disturb the timeline. However, this was a completely different situation from the tiny hour-long time jumps that she had done. Now she didn't have to worry about running into herself on the street, because she hadn't even been born yet. She now had the ability to save so many lives. She could give Harry parents, save Sirius from twelve undeserved years of imprisonment, bring Peter to justice, or prevent him from ever joining Voldemort in the first place! She could prevent poor Remus from being left alone in the world! She even had the knowledge to destroy Voldemort before he even heard about the prophecy. She would need to tell Dumbledore all about the horcruxes, of course, but that would have to wait, as she needed to get ready to go shopping with McGonagall.

There really wasn't much she needed to do to prepare. She returned to her rooms and quickly charmed her dishes clean and into their proper places, put on some natural (but pretty) makeup, and attempted to tame her hair. She picked up her wand, and started toward the entrance hall.

At 9:55, McGonagall arrived, pleased to see that Hermione was early as well. "You must be Miss Bennett. I'm very pleased to meet you. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall," said McGonagall in her usual professional tone. "Pleased to meet you, as well, Professor," she replied. Even after twenty years, her favorite professor looked very much the same. Sure, the McGonagall standing before her lacked a few of the wrinkles that Hermione was accustomed to, but that must have been from the stress of Voldemort's first reign.

"Shall we go?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Yes, of course." They then ventured out onto the grounds, toward the winged boars at the main gate. Once they had passed through, McGonagall stopped. "We are going to apparate to Diagon Alley. I gather that you do not yet have an apparition license?" "No, Professor, I never had the opportunity, what with my parents in hiding and all." "I see. Well, we'll look into that later. For now, let's take one thing at a time. Take my arm." The instant Hermione had a good grip, she felt the sensation of being squeezed through a tight rubber tube, and a moment later she was standing at the entrance to Diagon Alley just behind the Leaky Cauldron.

"This way, dear" said McGonagall kindly. Hermione followed her through the crowd to the towering snowy white building of Gringotts. No matter how many times she visited the bank, Hermione was still awed by its size and beauty. She followed McGonagall to the counter, and stared around the lobby as the professor arranged to withdraw some gold from the Hogwarts vault.

About half an hour later, Hermione had a bagful of gold and was walking with McGonagall toward Flourish and Blott's to purchase her books. She was pleased to see that the list of supplies from this time period was quite similar to that of her own.

She and McGonagall decided to divide the list between the two of them in order to get done more quickly. The professor took the ground floor, while Hermione ventured upstairs to find her half of the books. She had just found the last one when she accidentally ran into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" she asked them before she looked up into startlingly amber eyes. She knew those eyes... "Oh, it's quite alright. It was my fault, anyway. Are you a Hogwarts student? I've never seen you around before?" he asked. "Yes, I'm a transfer student. Hermione Bennett." She extended her free hand to him. "Remus Lupin," he said taking her hand in his and giving it a warm shake.

At that moment, the voice of Minerva McGonagall floated up the stairs. "Hermione, dear, are you ready to pay for your books?" "Yes, Professor, I'll be down in a moment." With a quick "nice to meet you," she joined her professor downstairs at the counter.

* * *

><p>"Who was that, Moony?" said a voice from behind Remus. "She was quite pretty. Maybe you'll get a go at her this year." Remus turned to see his mate Sirius Black, who had been skulking in the shadows. "Yeah, that'd be a first. Moony liking a girl," said another voice from behind Sirius. His other friend James Potter emerged to stand next to Sirius. "Just because I'm not always chasing after girls like the two of you does not mean that I have never liked a girl" he retorted. "Hey!" exclaimed James. "I'm only after <em>one<em> girl, mate." He got a dreamy look on his face. "And I will have you know that I don't have to chase after girls. They come to me," said Sirius "but that's beside the point. What I'm getting at is that even if you _did_ like someone, you never did anything about it. Moony, my friend, this year we are going to get you some action." Remus sighed. He knew that once Sirius set his mind to something, there was no stopping him.

The three boys paid for their books, and left the shop.

* * *

><p>Hermione was exhausted. She had never been a fan of shopping, and her day had been dedicated to nothing but. After purchasing her books, she got fitted for robes and a uniform, bought all of her potions supplies, and she had plenty of money to spare, so she bought a beautiful tawny owl at Eeylop's Owl Emporium.<p>

She now sat in an armchair in her common room, reading and feeding her new friend owl treats. She had named her Artemis, after the huntress. She thought it suited her quite well, actually. She had bought the owl more for company than anything. After all, she really didn't have anyone to write to. She didn't want another cat, because she felt like that would be cheating on Crookshanks, however odd that may seem.

Finding that she couldn't read any longer for tiredness, she ventured up to her dorm, and quickly fell asleep.

Her dreams that night were filled with pairs of amber eyes…

**AN: So, that's chapter 3. I hope you liked it. If you didn't, I deeply apologize. **


	4. Chapter 4

The first day of term had finally arrived, which brought moving day for Hermione. With a wave of her wand, all of her belongings were packed neatly into her trunk. McGonagall must have been able to sense the moment that she would finish packing, because at that moment she knocked on Hermione's portrait. "Good evening, dear," she greeted her. "The students will be arriving in about an hour. Are your belongings ready to be moved to Gryffindor Tower?" "Yes, Professor. I'd just like to do a quick check to make sure I've got everything first." After a quick sweep of her chambers, she was finished.

With that, she hauled her trunk down to her common room, grabbed a book, and headed down to the Great Hall. She spent several minutes talking with some of the staff, who she had become well-acquainted with during her stay at the castle. Eventually, the teachers had to get ready for the feast, so Hermione went to sit by herself at the Gryffindor table.

On the Hogwarts Express, the four Marauders were sitting together in their compartment. It was dark outside the windows. "Hey, Moony," Sirius said suddenly. "Hmm?" "Whatcha thinking about?" Without realizing it, Remus had been staring out the window silently for half an hour. "Oh, nothing, nothing." He said, blushing slightly. "Hey, Prongs," Sirius elbowed James in the side. "I think our little furry friend is thinking about a certain someone he met in Diagon Alley the other day." "Oh _really?_" said James with a wide smirk. "Well, this is definitely looking good for our most recent project, don't you agree, Pads?" "Oh, yes, mate, I believe it does." "OH, REMUS!" they exclaimed together, as they both jumped on him and began to shower him with hugs and kisses.

"Guys!" squeaked Peter from the opposite side of the compartment, "we're here!" They had arrived at Hogsmeade station, and everybody was getting off the train. "We'll finish this later, Moony," James promised with a wink.

They quickly jumped onto the platform and walked to where the horseless carriages were waiting.

In the entrance hall, the Marauders quickly spotted Professor McGonagall waiting for the first years. Sirius and James looked at each other, grinning evilly. "MINERVA!" they yelled. "It has been too long!" They rushed over and gave her a massive hug. "You two get off of me and get inside before I take fifty points from Gryffindor!" "Fifty points!" yelled James in mock horror. "See you later, then!" Sirius winked at her, linked arms with James, and together they skipped to the Great Hall.

Remus had watched the whole scene from a distance, laughing quietly to himself. When James and Sirius skipped into the Great Hall, he and Peter followed, grinning. When he spotted the Gryffindor table, he paused. Hermione was sitting by herself, reading a book. "Your perfect woman, eh, Moony?" Sirius had seen her, too. C'mon, let's go introduce her to the gang!"

Hermione felt a presence behind her. She looked up to see one of the most beautiful specimens she had ever laid eyes on. Sirius Black was smirking down at her. "Hello, love. What might your pretty little name be?" he asked. "Um, I'm Hermione." The Sirius she knew had always been a bit of a flirt, but she could see that he was even more so when he was young.

"Is anyone sitting here?" he asked, knowing full well that there wasn't. "No," she responded simply. If he wanted to sit there, she wasn't going to invite him. From what she knew of the future Sirius, he would just do what he wanted anyway. She was proven correct in her theory when he plopped down next to her. Then, on her other side sat- Harry. But it wasn't Harry. His eyes were different; where there should have been bright emerald eyes was a pair of sparkling hazel ones. Other than that, he was a carbon copy of his son.

With the two of them sitting on either side of her, Remus and Peter were left to sit on the other side of the table across from them. This was, of course, their plan. They wanted to be able to see Remus' reactions to the girl's answers to the interrogation that they were planning without her noticing.

"Sooo, Hermione" Sirius began, "what brings you to Hogwarts so late in your career as a student?" "I transferred from the Salem Witches Institute. My parents decided to come back home to England last year when my father's liaison position with the American Ministry was terminated." Thank Merlin for Dumbledore and his detailed cover story. "Interesting. Did you have a boyfriend back in America?" Remus was horrified. Sirius and James were skipping the subtleties altogether! "No" she replied simply, hoping that would stop any questions in that area.

The truth was that she and Ron had sort of had a thing. She definitely wouldn't call him her boyfriend, but there was something there. Of course, if she brought that up she knew that she would be questioned into oblivion.

She really did miss Harry and Ron a lot. _Although,_ she thought, _it might not be so bad being stuck here, at least for a little while._ She glanced up at Lupin, and blushed when she saw him looking at her. She had had a major crush on her professor in her third year, but she didn't dare tell anyone, especially not her two best friends, because they would have tormented her for the rest of her life if they knew. Her infatuation with the man returned in full force seeing him as he was now, when they were the same age, when there was hope that something could happen…

She was snapped out of her train of thought by McGonagall tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around to see that she was not alone; she had a red-haired girl with her. "Miss Bennett, this is Lily Evans, the Head Girl. She will be showing you around, as well as sharing a dormitory with you." With that, she turned and went back up to the staff table. "Hello, I'm Lily," the girl introduced herself. "Hermione; I'm pleased to meet you." If she ever got back, she would have to tell Harry about sharing a dorm with his mother.

"These gits aren't bothering you too much, are they? I can give them detention if you like!" she suggested with a mischievous grin. "No, that's alright. If they get too bad, I can just ignore them" she replied. Lily shoved James aside and sat between him and Hermione, which he didn't seem all that bothered by; any excuse to be close to Lily Evans was welcome.

After Dumbledore's speech, Lily and James had to lead the first years up to Gryffindor Tower, so Hermione went up with Sirius, Peter and Remus. Sirius was at her side with an arm flung casually over her shoulders. Remus was on his other side, shooting him death glares every time he was sure that Hermione wasn't looking. As usual, Peter brought up the rear.

Once inside the common room, Hermione immediately sat down in the chair nearest the fire, and recommenced her reading. Seeing this, Sirius nudged Remus. "Seriously, mate! Go make a bloody move! She's perfect!" Remus just gaped at him. "Fine," Sirius said, "if you're not going to do it, _I_ will!" He began to make his way over, but was hindered by Remus grabbing his arm before he could move two strides. "Then _you_ have to!" He began pushing Remus towards the fire. "I. Don't. Want…" "Yes, you do, Moony, and we both know that. It's for your own good, you know." Before Remus could retaliate, he was shoved into the chair across from Hermione. She glanced up from her book to see what all the commotion was, but looked back down after a moment. _Oh, no! She looked down as soon as she saw that it was me! She must think I'm really ugly, or too quiet, or-_ He continued on with this inner panic for a while. What he didn't know was that what he took for disinterest was really Hermione trying to hide her true feelings for the boy that she had just "met".

Finally, Sirius couldn't stand it anymore, and he broke the silence. "Hermione, did you know that you and Moony here have a lot in common?" "Really? How would you know that?" she questioned. "Well, you're always reading; you both like to read," "That's great. What else do we have in common?" "Well, um…" "So to you, one similar characteristic translates to 'a lot in common'." "Yes" he said after a pause, trying to seem more confident than he felt. He wasn't used to girls disputing something he said; they usually just flirted and swooned. "Alright then," she said before going back to her book.

"Well, I'm going off to bed, then. You two have a nice chat" Sirius said before practically running up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, leaving Hermione and Remus laughing by the fire. "Merlin! I don't think any girl has ever gotten him flustered before!" Remus was laughing so hard at Sirius' absurd exit that he was bent double, gasping for air. "Well, I'm glad that I've provided some amusement for you," she said with a smile.

Sirius had done his job well. His hasty escape had effectively broken the ice between Remus and the new girl. He lay in bed for hours waiting for him to come up to the dorm to tell him about it. The longer he waited, the happier he became. His plan was working.

**AN: So, chapter 4. I really don't have anything else to say about that. I would like to take a quick moment to thank all of you who reviewed. If anyone has any suggestions for things that they would like to see in the story, send me a review or a message. Is anyone actually reading this? I could probably write totally random things down here and none of you would even know. Did you know that over 600 house elves die in toilet-related accidents every year? If you didn't, you do now. You're welcome. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm so, so sorry it's taken this long to update, but I've been ridiculously busy the past couple of weeks. I've had work, dog sitting, work, family gatherings, work, and, of course, DH Part 2 (which, by the way, was absolutely amazing. If you haven't gone to see it yet, go. Now. Stop reading this right now and go to the nearest theater. This will be here when you get back.) Okay, enjoy. **

Hermione woke refreshed the next day, even though she had gotten very little sleep. She and Remus had stayed up into the wee hours of the morning talking about nothing and everything. Surprisingly, she rarely had to lie when answering most of his personal questions. She told him all about Harry and Ron (excluding surnames, of course). He told her about his family, both biological and surrogate. He had been living with the Potters every summer since his third year after he had had enough about his parents' snide remarks about his condition (though he told Hermione that they just didn't get on) and almost complete disregard of his presence.

The two of them had grown quite close overnight, which they were both more pleased about than they would let the other know.

"So Hermione," Lily started, "what kept you out so late last night? Bonding with some of our fellow Gryffindors?" she asked with a smirk. "Actually I was," she replied. "Remus and I stayed up nearly all night talking." "Talking, you say?" "Yes, talking, and no, that is not a euphemism," Hermione said haughtily. Lily and the other girls just laughed. "Okay, if you say so, then I believe you. Anyway, enough chit-chat, it's time to get ready for the first day of classes!" Lily shrieked. Apparently she was as excited about school as Hermione, and she could tell that they would get along swimmingly.

Hermione only had her makeup done by the time the other girls were finished getting ready. She had been attempting to run a brush through her mane of curls for nearly ten minutes, and her dorm mates were beginning to notice her struggles. "Do you want some help?" asked Alice, a kind, round-faced girl in her year (who would eventually become the mother of her good friend Neville). "I have a feeling that it's beyond help. I've been trying for years to get it to look even slightly presentable. I only managed it once, and it took _hours_!" She threw the brush down in frustration. "Not if I have anything to do with it" Lily stated. She walked up behind Hermione and waved her wand furiously about her head. When she was done, Hermione looked in the mirror and gasped. Her hair looked absolutely fantastic! It hung in sleek waves down to the middle of her back, and any evidence of frizz was gone. "You _must_ teach me how to do that!" she exclaimed. Lily smiled. "Oh, it's really easy," she said, "the only problem is that you have to re-do it every day, since it wears off."

"Well, girls, I think it's about time we head down to breakfast," said Dorcas, another girl in their dorm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over in the boys' dorms…<p>

"C'mon, Sirius, I'm hungry" James was whining. "Prongsie, I refuse to go anywhere until it is absolutely perfect." "If you don't stop playing with your bloody hair in the next ten seconds, I will remove every last strand, and make sure it never grows back" threatened James. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" The Marauders knew that if they ever wanted something out of Sirius, they need only threaten his beloved locks and it would be done in a heartbeat. With that, the group practically sprinted down to breakfast.

When the girls entered the Great Hall, they found the Marauders practically inhaling everything in sight. "Honestly, it's a miracle there's any food left at all with these four around," said Lily in a tone that was half annoyed, half amused. "Aw, come off it, Evans, you know you find it charming" said Sirius between bites. "Really? You think that you look charming right now? You can't be serious-" "Hermione, no!" But it was too late. "I'm always Sirius, love." The whole group groaned. They had forgotten to warn Hermione about Sirius' favorite joke. "Oh ha ha, Black. You are just the cleverest wizard of them all," said Lily in her most sarcastic voice. "And don't I know it" he replied with a radiant smile. Lily just shook her head and sat down next to James. "Don't get used to it, Potter. It was you or Black, and he's already used up his portion of my patience today." James didn't look slightly disturbed by this. Hermione smiled knowingly. She knew that Lily and James started dating sometime this year, so this must be when it all started. She sat on the other side of the table next to Remus, who gave her a shy smile.

* * *

><p>"Good morning! How'd you sleep?" she asked. "Quite well, thanks. And yourself?" "Great, except for Lily's snoring!" she laughed, which was followed by a piece of toast to the face, courtesy of Lily. "What? It's true!" "Yes, but you didn't have to announce it to the whole table!" "Sorry, Lils."<p>

"Anyway," said Sirius trying to change the subject, "first day of classes. Are you ready for your first day of Hogwarts, Hermione? Need someone to show you around?" "Yes, I'm ready, and no, thank you, Remus has already offered to show me to my classes." "Oh, well then, don't let little old me get in the way!" His plan was working faster than he had hoped.

McGonagall had begun coming around with the schedules, and they were all comparing. "Oh cool! Hermione, you, Remus and I have the same schedule!" "Really? That's great!" "Shut up, Sirius." As they all headed to their first class, James and Sirius pulled Lily away from Remus and Hermione, who were walking to potions. "Hey, Evans, would you mind letting Moony sit by Hermione in all of your classes?" "And why would I do that?" "Because…" They were trying to think of a good excuse to give her. "You're trying to set them up, aren't you?" She asked. Lily wasn't stupid, and she had a similar idea forming in her head, which allowed her to connect the dots quite quickly. "Well, yeah." Admitted James sheepishly. "I want in. I've gone without evil plotting for too long, and admit it, you could use my help," she reasoned. Agreeing, they all shook on it, and followed Hermione and Remus to potions.

**AN: sorry it's so short, but, again, busy. Please review! Reviews make my day happy. Also, I'd love it if any of you have any ideas for the story. I'm sort of stuck in a bit of writer's block, so anything would be very helpful :) Also, I shall start posting fun facts at the bottom of every chapter, because, as their title says, they are fun.**

**Harry and Ron never have, and never will read _Hogwarts, A History  
><em>Hagrid is 8'6"_  
><em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know, I'm sooooooo sorry it's been so long. I had a terrible case of writer's block, then I had to write so many essays for school that I just really got out of the writing mood, but I'm going to try my best to be more consistent from now on!**

Over the next few weeks, Hermione and Remus became very close; so close they were practically dating. The only thing was that they hadn't made it official yet, because neither of them could seem to work up the courage to make a move (despite the fact that they were both Gryffindors). Lily, James, and Sirius were extremely happy with this, and were spending plenty of time together themselves huddled in corners, plotting.

Hermione and Remus were quick to notice Lily's sudden group jump. Normally she spent all of her time with the other Gryffindor girls in her year, and avoided James as much as she possibly could. This coordinated well with Hermione's plans to give Lily a little nudge toward James, but she also had an idea of the reason she was spending more time with him. This was one of the main reasons she hadn't made a move on Remus; once they were together, the plotting committee was likely to break up.

One night, Hermione and Remus were sitting by the fire in the common room, working on the potions essay that Slughorn had assigned earlier that day. Normally Lily would have worked with them, as she was exceptionally gifted at potions. She was, however, once again in the corner with her new posse, doing something far from academic.

Since everyone was so busy scheming, no one seemed to notice that Peter had been spending less and less time in the common room. No one that is, except for Hermione. She hadn't brought it up, because she was hoping to save him from what she knew he would become by herself before involving his friends. She didn't want them to find out about what he would come to do in her reality and break their trust. Her biggest problem was that she wasn't exactly certain when he began to turn, or where he went to meet up with the future Death Eaters. She could borrow the Marauder's Map, but she had no idea how she could sneak it out of the boys' dorms without them noticing.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Remus, who had broken their long silence by asking if she could pass him a book. "So, er, Hermione," he started awkwardly, "there's a, um, Hogsmeade weekend coming up, and I was, uh, wondering if- if you'd, erm, like to- to go with me?" As he said this, he turned a brilliant shade of scarlet that very much matched the décor of the room. Hermione stared at him in surprise for a moment. "I mean, if you don't want to, I completely unders-" he started, but she interrupted him. "No, no, I was just surprised, that's all. Of course I'd love to go with you!" "Oh, well, great! That's… great!" He visibly relaxed back into his chair, letting out the breath that he'd been holding.

Over in the corner, Lily, James and Sirius were sneaking looks over at the duo. "Do you think he's asked her yet?" asked James. "I would certainly hope so. We've been talking up the idea to him all week" Sirius replied. "Well he'd better get a move on," said Lily, "it's only a couple of days away!" "Speaking of which…" said James, "Lilypad, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Without looking up from the piece of parchment she was writing on, Lily replied "yeah, sure." "Oh, come on, Lils, you know you- wait- WHAT?" he practically shrieked. He had been trying to get her to go out with him for years, and he had gotten quite used to her saying no in a variety of colorful ways. "You heard me," she said, again without looking up, "I'm not saying it again." James leaned over to Sirius and whispered "Padfoot, am I dreaming?" "If you were, would I do this?" Sirius immediately reached around behind James and tugged his underwear as hard as he could. "Nyaaahh! Okay, no, because in a dream you'd snog me or something- I mean- yeah, so this is real…" he said, turning a bright magenta. "You two are idiots" said Lily, who then gathered her belongings and went to join Remus and Hermione.

**So what'd you think? Leave a review! It makes me happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

The morning of the Hogsmeade trip dawned bright and sunny, if a little brisk. The atmosphere outside was beautiful and serene.

Inside the castle, however, there was utter turmoil occurring in the Gryffindor seventh year boys' dormitory. Sirius was lounging on his four-poster, watching amusedly as James and Remus ran back and forth across the room preparing for their dates.

James was looking in the mirror, messing with his hair.

"Hey Pads, can I borrow some product?"

"Oh hell no!" Sirius responded. "I love you like a brother, Prongs- more than my own brother, actually- but there is no way I am allowing you to use my product, especially on a lost cause like that!"

He had to duck quickly out of the way to avoid James' shoe, which came pelting at him after he said this.

Remus was frantically laying out all of his shirts and trousers, mixing and matching them with each other trying to find the perfect outfit. He had been doing this for at least twenty minutes, and Sirius was getting fed up with it.

"Merlin's saggy ballsac, Moony, go with the bloody blue!"

"But what about the red?"

"One, she sees you wearing red all the time. Gryffindor colors, remember? Switch it up a bit. Two, blue gives the impression of loyalty and trustworthiness, both of which are qualities birds are looking for in a man. Plus it will contrast nicely with your eyes. Go with the blue."

"What about me, Pads? I need help, too!" James whined.

"The green, and would you stop mussing up your bloody hair?"

* * *

><p>The situation over in the girls' dorm wasn't much better. Lily was trying (and failing) to hide the fact that she was excited about her date with James, and Hermione was still trying to master the hair charms that the other girls had taught her. Despite being dubbed the brightest witch of her age, she had always struggled with household and vanity charms.<p>

"Lily, could you _please_ help me with this?" Hermione asked for the sixth time in as many minutes.

"Yeah, just a minute" she replied.

"You said that five minutes ago."

"Okay, fine, fine, I'm coming!"

Lily quickly whipped her wand around Hermione's head, and in a matter of seconds both her hair and makeup were done.

"Thank you," Hermione sighed. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, which dress should I wear?"

* * *

><p>They all met down in the common room, then headed down to the entrance hall together.<p>

"You look, uh, you look really nice," said Remus as he walked next to Hermione.

"Thank you," she said shyly, "you do, too. The blue suits you really well."

Remus looked back at Sirius, who winked and mouthed "you're welcome" in a smug way.

Up at the front of the group, Lily and James had yet to talk. Lily was silent because she didn't want to accidentally let James know that she was secretly as nervous and excited as he was. James was still in shock that she had agreed to go on a date with him.

* * *

><p>The group split up when they reached Hogsmeade. Sirius and Peter headed to Zonko's Joke Shop, Hermione and Remus went to the book shop, and Lily and James to Honeydukes.<p>

"We'll all meet back up at Noon for lunch at the Three Broomsticks, yeah?" Lily called after them. Everyone agreed, and went on their way.

Hermione loved the book shop. It was very much the same as it was in her time, except for the selection. It was quite a lot smaller, since the shop was on the new side, and the books that were new bestsellers in this time could be found in the bargain bin in hers.

After spending some time looking through books with Remus, Hermione discovered that they had very similar taste in reading material. They both preferred nonfiction, because they both loved to learn, and she found that he too enjoyed almost every subject so that he could be more widely learned.

They finally left the book shop after browsing for over an hour.

"We've still got some time before we need to meet up at the Three Broomsticks. Want to go check out Honeydukes?" asked Remus. His chocolate supply was getting low, and he needed to restock.

"Sure, what is Honeydukes?" asked Hermione, trying to keep of the façade of ignorance to her surroundings.

"It's the local sweet shop. It's amazing; they've got almost every kind of sweet you can think of!"

**AN: Hello, dear readers! I would just like to take this time to thank all of my reviewers. I am glad that you're enjoying the story, and your tips are really helpful.  
>Keep them coming! They make me feel happy, which makes me write faster (as well as guilting me into writing if I've been slacking off)! <strong>

**Lots of love!**


End file.
